


Locked Out

by Shinimegami



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Leon return from a job to find they've been locked out of Devil May Cry. They find something to...occupy their time while they wait for help in the back of a cop car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut tiem. This was originally a request from one of my friends, and it's turned into this almost five thousand word monster you see before you. 
> 
> If it sucks, keep in mind that most of the smut I'm used to writing is RP based. This was all on my own. I tried and therefore I cannot be criticized. 
> 
> Short second chapter to follow because I can't write anything without there being fluff in it.

It was good to be headed home. The last mission had left Leon exhausted and really all he wanted was a long, hot shower, then sleep. Dante seemed to echo his sentiments, flopping down in the passenger side of the cop car the agent had managed to commandeer (with the promise to return it, of course) during a large outbreak of Plagas infected demons that attacked a nearby city when it was too dangerous for a helicopter to fly them in.

The drive back wasn't incredibly long, but Leon still gave a sigh of relief as he pulled into the alley alongside Devil May Cry. First he was going to get his weapons put away, get out of these clothes...

"About time." Dante groused, slightly interrupting his train of thought. Leon chuckled and shook his head. Yeah, he couldn't exactly disagree with that sentiment. It'd been a long day.

He turned the car off, getting out and looking over at his partner. "You have the keys?" He asked, just wanting to get inside.

Dante paused for a moment before patting down his red leather coat with a slight look of panic, causing Leon to groan."Don't tell me..."

"Uh...I may have locked us out, babe."

"Dante..."

"Hey! Don't blame me! That call came out of nowhere!" Dante said, walking up toward the front of his shop, tugging on the door. "Damn."

"Let me guess, you locked it before you closed the door again."

"Force of habit!"

Leon sighed and got out his phone, silently praying that there was a locksmith nearby open at this time of night as he scrolled through a few options. Finally finding one with later hours, he made a call and speaking with the owner as Dante continued to tug on the doors to the front of his office like it would do any good.

Leon frowned as he hung up. "It'll be about an hour before they can get out here." He said. "Are you sure there isn't any other way in?"

"There's a door that opens into the alley, but it usually stays locked." Dante replied, looking the front door over as if thinking something. "I could just break the door down..."

"Yeah, and it'll be another 3 weeks before you can get a new one." Leon pointed out, pocketing his phone again.

"Yeah, yeah," Dante groaned. "And it ain't exactly summer out here anymore either."

Leon ran a hand through his hair, feeling a cold wind whip around them both as if to punctuate Dante's statement. He really did hate late fall..."Well, I don't know about you, but I'm just going to wait in the car." Dante could probably handle waiting out in the freezing cold, but the agent was still human and right now he was feeling every bit of that.

The half demon gave the front door of Devil May Cry one more decent tug before resigning to the fact that it wasn't possibly going to open unless they broke it down. He followed Leon, who was already way ahead of him, sitting in the back seat of the cop car, slouched down in the seat in an attempt to keep warm. Dante opened the car on the other side, sliding in and sitting next to Leon, looking over at him. The agent said nothing, just staying slouched against the seat. He just wanted to get inside and get some sleep. Was that so much to ask?

Dante leaned back in his seat. "Look, I'm sorry, babe-"

"Shit happens. Mostly to me." Leon replied, waving it off. "We got called out pretty quickly. I doubt you wanted to be stuck out here anymore than I am."

"Yeah..." Dante said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking a bit sheepish. "So...what do we do until they get here?"

"Just sit here and wait, I suppose." Leon sighed.

"Waiting? You know I'm not any good with that."

"Well, what do you suggest? We can't exactly leave. If the locksmith gets here early, we'll miss our chance to get back inside. They were on their last shift as it was, and the rest I've found nearby are closed..."

Dante gave Leon a grin that the agent knew all too well. "Well, I've got a few thoughts on something fun to do in the back seat of a car."

Leon looked over at Dante and quirked an eyebrow.

"What? It'll be a way to pass the time..."

Leon fought the urge to sigh again. Leave it to Dante to be as dead tired as he was one moment and then ready to pounce him the next. Not that he hadn't been considering a little...extra activity before they got to sleep.

He just wasn't planning on it in the back of a cop car.

"Here? Dante, I have to get this car back to the station in the condition they gave it to me..."

"We'll be careful." Dante wheedled, scooting a little closer with a slightly predatory smirk. Leon knew that look pretty well too.

The half demon leaned in and gently whispered into his ear. "C'mon. You know I can be very, very careful when I want to be." Leon forced back a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold outside as Dante's lips brushed over the shell of his ear. Damn him, actually making him consider this. If anyone was good at breaking his willpower, it was Dante.

"What if someone sees us?" He felt Dante's lips twist into another smirk against his ear. "Aw, we're parked in the alley. No one's gonna see us." Leon felt one of the half demon's arms snake around his waist, pulling him closer to him. Dante moved to nip at his earlobe, causing Leon to force back another shiver, once again erasing any concerns that seemed to plague his mind. Leon bit his lip. Dante was going to continue to be insistent on this, wasn't he?

"Ever done it in the back of a cop car, babe?" The demon hunter teased, his voice soft and almost dangerous, the edge of heat to it obvious. Leon took in a deep breath in an effort to bring his heartbeat down to a normal speed. Dante wanted to do this? Alright.

In a quick movement, Leon sat up and turned, straddling the half demon's lap, giving a smirk of his own at Dante's momentarily surprised expression. Sometimes he really did love it when he could catch him off guard like that, even for a second. Leon gently wrapped his arms around Dante's neck, watching as the demon hunter's smirk return once more. "Well, hello there."

"We've got to be quick, I don't wanna get locked out all night." Leon replied, this time his tone more teasing than exasperated. He heard Dante chuckle in reply, giving a slight jump as he felt him gently squeeze his backside.

"We could always spend all night back here." The half demon teased back before leaning in and nipping at his neck. Before Leon could reply with a smartass comment, Dante trailed up his neck to capture his lips in a deep kiss that sent shockwaves up his spine. Before he fully realized it, Leon found himself pressing against his partner, running a hand through Dante's soft, platinum white hair, receiving a soft groan in response.

Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore either.

Not breaking the kiss, Leon slid out of his jacket, finding that it had somehow gotten significantly warmer in the back of the car than he'd remembered it being earlier, letting it fall to the floor of the car. He playfully bit at Dante's lower lip as he felt the half demon's hands wander up the small of his back, gently running his hands up underneath the tight fabric of his shirt, trailing along his skin.

The kiss lingered until Dante pulled away, pulling the agent's shirt off, letting it join the jacket in it's place on the floor of the car. The half demon wasted little time before diving back in, nipping at his neck. "Much better." The vibrations of the growl Dante gave against his neck seemed to shoot straight through Leon, causing him to give a moan that sounded as if it came from deep within his core.

Leon tilted his head back, letting his eyes drift shut as Dante began to gently bite at his neck. Another soft moan fell from his lips as he felt his hips grind him against Dante almost out of no control of his own, causing the half demon to give something of a chuckle.

"And to think," Dante whispered teasingly between kisses and nibbles, warm breath playing over his skin. "You almost didn't want to do this."

"Always have to push your luck." Leon breathed, hips still grinding against Dante, feeling himself being filled with a familiar need. He could already tell his partner was hard underneath him, the knowledge of that driving him to continue rolling his hips as he gently tugged at the half demon's hair, getting him to tilt his head back. The agent leaned in, his lips hovering right above the demon hunter's.

"You've already got me," he whispered. "No need to gamble on it." Before Dante could reply, Leon kissed him deeply, continuing the grinding motion he'd been making with his hips, as he felt the half demon seemingly starting to melt underneath him a little. If his mouth hadn't been busy, Leon would have smirked.

Continuing to kiss his partner deeply, Leon's hands worked steadily, unclasping Dante's coat, making his way to the zipper on his shirt, working them both undone. When they finally were out of his way, the agent slowly ran his hands underneath the half demon's shirt, feeling a racing heartbeat beneath smooth, hot skin. Dante didn't break the kiss, but allowed his arms to leave their place around him to slide off both his leather coat and his shirt, letting them fall behind him.

Leon savored the satisfying groan Dante gave before pulling him close again, the feeling of skin on skin so addicting that Leon had completely forgotten everything by now; their situation, the idea of someone seeing them, the fact that this cop car wasn't exactly his...the only thing that mattered at present was the man he was straddling right this second.

As they kissed, Leon absentmindedly kicked off both his shoes, the only thing on his mind at present is how getting out of his clothes was his main priority. It'd gone from cold, to warm, to almost unbearably hot in a matter of a few minutes in this car, and he wasn't certain he'd be able to take much more of it. Not clothed, anyway.

His hands slid from wandering over Dante's skin, reaching to undo his own pants when he felt his partner's hands push his out of the way and Dante pull back to give him a slight smirk. "Ah, ah. I get dibs on this task." He playfully chided. With that, he leaned in and returned to his earlier task of ravaging Leon's neck as skilled fingers worked, undoing the top button of his pants and skillfully sliding down the zipper, letting his fingertips trace over hard flesh concealed by cloth, causing the agent to gasp slightly. Arms wrapped around his lover quickly trying to regain his balance as Dante slipped his hand over the rim of his boxers, wrapping it around his arousal.

Head tilting back once more, Leon felt Dante's teeth gently rake over a sensitive part of his neck as the half demon started to stroke him in an even pace, earning another moan from the back of the agent's throat. Seeming rather pleased with this, Dante continued to stroke him, trailing his kisses down off of Leon's neck, onto his chest, causing him to lean back. Reaching back to try and help keep his balance, one of Leon's hands wrapped around the net-like material that separated the back seat from the front, his other hand gently tangling itself in Dante's hair as the son of Sparda slowly kissed and licked his way down his body.

At this point, Leon was pretty much breathless, panting and clinging to the protective net behind him for dear life as Dante continued to drive him absolutely crazy. A calloused but warm hand ran over the small of his back as the other continued to pleasure him, causing Leon to grip the net a bit harder, his back arching slightly as he gasped for air.

Dante paused in his teasing to look up at him with another smirk of his. Leon looked back down wondering why he was stopping. Probably to drive him even more insane. He would.

"I dunno about you, but I'm thinking these pants need to go." He said, much to Leon's relief. Yeah. Yeah, they needed to go. Now.

Leon shifted to the side, sitting back up, careful to not lose his balance. Moving into a position that he could slide his pants off, he started to pull at the offending clothing. It wasn't the easiest task, getting clothes off in a confined space like a car, but somehow, with Dante's help, the pants joined the rest of the agent's clothes in a pile on the car floor. Leon tried to shut up the little voice in the back of his head praying to whatever deity was out there that the locksmith wouldn't show up right that second as he returned to his position, straddling his partner in the back of a car, completely naked.

Dante made a pleased noise as he wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close for another kiss, nipping at his lips before returning to his assault on his neck. Leon couldn't hold back the groan that resulted, running both his hands over Dante's chest, trailing down to the rim of the half demon's pants, earning another approving sound against his neck.

Leon moved back before beginning to unfasten Dante's pants, the demon hunter making a slightly plaintive noise at being separated from his task of giving him the biggest hickey in existence, leaning back against the seat and giving him an expectant look. Just give him a second, Dante. It'll be worth it.

The sound of both their heavy breathing filled the car as Leon unfastened Dante's belt and top button, taking his sweet time in unzipping the half demon's pants, causing Dante to groan slightly in frustration. "Why you gotta drive me crazy like that, babe?" He panted, causing the smirk that spread across Leon's face.

"You know I'm worth the wait." He simply replied as he pulled down on the zipper pull tab. However once the zipper was completely undone, Leon had to hold back the urge to chuckle. Dante had decided, apparently, to go commando. Figures. He looked back up at his partner with a quirked eyebrow.

"What? It was laundry day."

Leon finally allowed himself a chuckle at that before leaning in to kiss Dante passionately, a hand sliding into the half demon's pants, fingertips finding hardened flesh, guiding it out of the leather pants it was being held back by. He gave Dante's arousal slow, even strokes, hearing another moan slip from him. As Leon continued to tease his lover, he noticed Dante reaching, fumbling for something in his coat pocket. He broke the kiss to look at the half demon with another quizzical look, as he pulled a small tube from one of the pockets.

"Okay, so you locked the keys inside the office, but somehow you managed to remember a bottle of lube?"

"It's just one of those things I keep in my pockets...you never know." Dante replied with a shrug and a mischievous grin. Leon rolled his eyes but kissed him again. He shouldn't be surprised, he supposed. This wasn't exactly the first time Dante'd jumped him in a spur of the moment decision.

As they kissed, Leon heard a familiar click of a plastic top being opened as Dante opened the tube with one hand. At this point he wasn't certain if that skill was a side effect of dexterity gained by having wielded guns and swords for years, or if they'd done this enough times that it'd become second nature for the half demon to...well, multitask in this sense.

His hand left Dante's now extremely hard member to wrap his arms around his partner's neck, breaking the kiss to nibble on his ear. A sharp gasp tore through his throat as he felt one of his partner's fingers push into him, causing him to bite his lips, his breathing speeding up once more as he felt his body try to adjust to the intrusion. He heard the half demon give a slightly amused chuckle as he tilted his head, feeling him nip along his jaw line. Leave it to Dante to find something like that amusing.

Leon retaliated by returning to nibbling at his partner's ear, earning a groan from him. The agent smirked against the shell of Dante's ear, but it was quickly wiped from his face as Dante slid in another finger, managing to get a groan from him as well. He had to remind himself that the pain associated with these actions was only temporary as his eyes squeezed shut and he allowed himself to continue to be stretched.

It was then that Dante's fingers gently brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, causing a shudder to ripple through Leon's entire being. He attempted to hold back yet another moan. The half demon chuckled again, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Sometimes you make me wish I had more than two hands, babe." He teased. "You make some great little noises."

"Shut up." The command lost something in the fact that Leon couldn't hold back a slight chuckle or keep his hips from rolling slightly, pushing Dante's fingers into him just a little deeper.

Eventually, Dante retracted his fingers, pulling them from inside the agent, Leon unable to hold back another moan as he felt them leave his body. He heard the click of the bottle again as Dante tilted his head to kiss him. Choosing to lose himself in the kiss, what was happening barely registered until Dante pulled back to whisper on his lips.

"Ready?"

Breathless once more, Leon could only reply with a nod, kissing his partner again as Dante's hands move to steady his hips, gently guiding him down and sliding him onto his waiting erection. They both pulled back and groaned as Leon felt himself surround him from every angle, Dante giving a slight pause. For a single moment they both looked at each other, panting.

"I love you, Leon."

"I love you too." Leon whispered back, leaning his forehead against Dante's, still panting, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. Moments like this made getting locked out and the risk of getting caught worth it.

Dante's hand came up to gently cup the back of his head, bringing him in to kiss him with such tenderness that anyone who didn't know the half demon like he did would have been surprised by the gentleness of the action. Making a small, approving sound, Leon began to move his hips slowly, giving a slight grunt as he felt his body trying to fight off the intrusion. It was still slightly painful, but the feeling was something he'd grown accustomed to, and he knew it wouldn't last.

Instead, Leon continued to focus on the sweet, gentle kiss between them as he moved, and the feeling of one of Dante's hands threaded through his hair, the other arm wrapped around his hips, steadying him as he moved. Eventually, Leon felt his body relax and the pain lessen, replaced by an intense feeling of pleasure that he'd felt earlier when Dante's fingertips ran over that particularly sensitive spot. He tilted his head back, losing the kiss, a moan escaping him, resonating off the inside walls of the car.

Dante didn't seemed bothered at all by the kiss being broken, the half demon returning to nipping and suckling at his neck. Leon began to work his hips faster, moving himself up and down, receiving a groan from his partner against his neck in return. Dante slowly started to make his way back down his neck, leaving small bite marks here and there, causing Leon to lean back as he move again, one hand going back to grip the net divider that separated the front and back seats once more.

That was when Dante started to thrust himself up into him, matching his pace with the agent's causing Leon to moan his name loudly, his entire body giving a large, pleasure filled shudder. The demon hunter's hands gently slid down his back as he continued to leave small bites all over his chest. Eventually, Leon reached back and threaded his other hand through the net behind him to steady himself as Dante pushed up into him. He could feel his partner smirk against his skin. Rotten half demon. Leon figured he'd find satisfaction in watching him almost lose control like this.

Leaving one arm wrapped around the small of his back, and his mouth on his chest, Dante's other hand trailed over Leon's hips teasingly before moving lower, making an invisible trail with his fingertips toward his lover's cock, wrapping his hand around it and stroking it, matching the pace of both their movements. Leon gave a throaty groan in response, clinging to the net even tighter as his he moved against his lover.

This feeling was almost overwhelming now, pleasure consuming every single inch of his body, almost to the point where he wasn't even sure of where it was coming from anymore; it just was. Dante's lips and tongue didn't leave Leon's body as he stroked him, working their way down to Leon's abdomen, tongue tracing patterns over him. One of his hands slowly left the net, carefully moving to run his fingers through soft white strands of hair again as Dante continued to pretty much tease him senseless.

A pleased growl vibrated against his skin, one Leon felt more than heard as he couldn't stop panting heavily, much less hear anything over it. He was moments away from complete mental shut down, only able to gasp out the half demon's name over and over again. Dante pulled back for a moment in a futile attempt to catch his own breath, only managing to get the words "Fuck...babe..." in a hot whisper over the agent's skin.

"Dante...I..." The words wouldn't come out, only ending in a moan as Leon continued to move against him. The air surrounding them in the back seat seem to continually grow hotter as they moved against each other, Leon's body wrapped in a thin veil of sweat, cheeks stained a dark pink as he closed his eyes. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Not with the way Dante touched him, moved inside of him.

Almost as if the half demon sensed this, Dante's hands moved to his hips, holding him steady as he thrust up into him repeatedly, causing the agent to return to clinging to the net behind him for dear life with both hands. Moans from both of them filled the surrounding air, both of them seeming to be past the ability to form words.

The pleasurable pressure that was building within him seemed to break suddenly as Leon felt his body start to almost convulse as he moaned his lover's name loudly, feeling his entire body flood with a feeling that he wasn't certain he'd ever be able to describe. Dante continued to thrust up into him as he felt his release spill onto his chest and abs, the half demon tilting his head back and giving a deep groan a few moments later as Leon felt him throb inside of him.

They were silent for a few moments, the only sound in the car being their heavy breathing as they both came down from an incredible high. Leon continued to cling to the net behind him, opening his eyes and looking down at his partner who looked just as spent as he was.

Eventually, a cheeky grin formed on Dante's face. "Was it good for you?" He asked playfully.

Leon couldn't even manage an answer, only a goofy half-grin.

Okay, so maybe not ALL of Dante's ideas were bad ones.

After slowly removing himself from his partner, Dante reached over and grabbed Leon's shirt, using the fabric to help clean up the mess they'd made. Leon carefully let go of his death-grip on the net behind him as the half demon pulled him closer into his arms. The agent melted against him, burying his face in the crook of Dante's neck.

"Hey, check it out. We fogged up the windows." He heard Dante chuckle, causing another goofy grin to appear on his face as he nuzzled at him, closing his eyes. He had to admit, he felt pretty amazing now as the heat in the car seemed to dissipate into comfortable warmth. Both their breathing started to slow, and he felt Dante place a gentle kiss on his ear, words seeming to be unneeded at this point.

However, Leon's eyes shot open when he heard the sound of a vehicle pull in front of Devil May Cry. He sat up at looked at Dante, slightly panicked (and for good reason, he was naked in the back of a cop car straddling his half naked boyfriend), but Dante looked calm as ever.

"No sweat. You stay here and get your clothes back on, I'll go take care of this."

Leon quickly slid from Dante's lap, letting the half demon throw his clothes back on and go out to meet with the locksmith. He quickly pulled on his pants, silently cursing the fact that they'd had to use his shirt to clean up. Improvising, he threw on his jacket and zipped it up, tossing his shirt into his attache case. He'd deal with that later.

As he was putting his shoes back on, Dante returned, opening the car door. "Hey, babe. Door's unlocked."

"Great." Leon sighed with relief, finding that his want for a shower, and sleep to be tripled by now. After he got his shoes back on and grabbed his case, Dante offered a hand, helping him out of the car, wrapping an arm around his waist, causing Leon to sigh again and lean against him. The half demon chuckled again, leaning in and kissing the top of his head.

"Maybe I should get us locked out more often."

Leon gave something of a snort. "I don't know if I could handle that."

Dante laughed in response as they reached the now unlocked front door of Devil May Cry, heading inside for the night.

"I love you, though."

"I know it. I love you too, babe."

Well, cross that one off his bucket list.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little add on, an epilogue of sorts after the boys get settled in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't originally intended on adding this, but those damn plot bunnies kept attempting to nom my brain and this was the result.

Leon yawned and nuzzled at Dante's chest, now curled up in bed after a much needed shower. The half demon's arms were wrapped around him, along with a heavy feeling of contentment. It was good to be back inside, not that he had any regrets when it came to having been locked out at this point. After the...fun they'd had in the back seat of the car he'd borrowed, it seemed well worth it.

Dante seemed to echo this sentiment, the demon hunter giving a soft, content sigh as he rubbed the agent's back slowly. Leon hummed in response and Dante leaned down, gently kissing his forehead before settling back into the pillows. His partner continued to gently rub his back as he spoke, and while Leon was unable to see the smirk on Dante's face, he could hear it in his voice.

"Woooooorth iiiit."

Laughing, Leon sat up and grabbed a pillow, whacking Dante with it. The half demon laughed in response, grabbing the agent, holding him tight. "C'mere!"

Leon chuckled, wrapping his arms back around Dante, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Yeah, okay. It was totally worth it." He admitted as Dante tangled his legs with his own with a chuckle.

Settling back against the bed, Dante held him close, Leon returning to his comfortable place against his chest, giving another sigh. "I think we've earned our rest, don't you?" The half demon asked in a playful tone.

"Several times over." Leon replied closing his eyes. He yawned again, sleep tugging at the corners of his mind, warm and comfortable, wrapped up in the demon hunter's embrace. He felt Dante kiss the top of his head, causing him to give a small, soft smile. There weren't many places he felt safe in the world anymore (with thanks to his job, of course), but right here he felt safest.

"Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, Dante."


End file.
